Glugg, Half-Orc Paladin 10
Glugg, Half-Orc Paladin 10 Glugg here uses only Core Rules for your convieniance;) Glugg Brightheart CR10 Male Half-Orc Paladin 10 Lawful Good Medium Humanoid (Orc, Half-Orc) Init -1; Senses Listen +2, Spot +2 Aura Good Languages Common, Orc ----- AC 20, touch 9, flat-footed 20 hp 69 (10d10+10); Fort +10, Ref +4, Will +7 ----- Spd 20 ft. (4 squares) Melee "Brotherhood" +13,+8 (1d10+4Magic & Cold Iron/19-20x2) Ranged Shield Spine +10 (1d10+1Magic/19-20x2) Base Atk +10; Grp +13 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Atk Options Power Attack, Smite Evil +2(+10 damage) 3/day, Discharge Stored Spell(Usualy Shocking Grasp at CL5), Great Cleave Combat Gear None Special Actions Lay On Hands(20 Points), Turn Undead 5/day, Remove Disease 1/week Class Spells Prepared (CL5 ): 1lv Lesser Restoration, Bless Weapon 2lv Bull's Strength, Resist Engergy ----- Abilities Str 16, Dex 8, Con 12, Int 8, Wis 14, Cha 14 SQ Divine Grace, Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Special Mount Feats Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, E.W.P.(Bastard Sword) Skills Knowledge(Religion) +12 Possessions "Brotherhood"(+1 Spellstoring Cold Iron Bastard Sword), Spined Shield, Full Plate, Gold Holy Symbol, 180GP ----- Tactics: Before Combat: Resist Energy(Usualy Fire unless he knows if his foe/s commonly use some other Energy type), Bull's Strength: Round 1: Advance and fire a Spine. Repeat till in Charge range. Round 2: Charge and Smite Evil+Discharge Stored Spell. Round 3+: Full attacks with Smite Evil on primary attack(till they are used up). ; Appearance: A tall and muscular Half-Orc in gleaming steel full plate stands before you. His short, glossy black hair is slicked back and he is clean-shaven. He wields a big, glowing sword fasioned from Cold Iron in his right hand and carries a spiked shield in his left. He stares intently at you then speaks in a surprisingly cultured manner "Ye are not villians, are ye?"; Personality: Glugg is serious about fighting evil, VERY SERIOUS! If he has any valid proof that any PC is knowingly furthering any known evil cause, no matter how minorly said cause is being helped by the PC, he WILL smite them! Otherwise, he is an extremely pleasent man to be around. When he isn't Smiting Evil with the "Hammer of Justice", he instructs the youngest belivers in the tenents of the religion and enjoys discussing theology with the more knowledgable belivers. Glugg also has a younger brother Dugg, who is a Wizard, made his Spined Shield for him and is the one who always puts a Shocking Grasp spell in Glugg's sword, "Brotherhood". ; Plot Hooks: (1): The Bishop of Glugg's church is quite elderly and has decided to retire from his post due to failing health. The Bishop has chosen Glugg to succeed him as Bishop, a decision that not all of the bigwigs in the faith agree with. Someone high up in the religion has secretly hired assassins and/or bounty hunters to prevent Glugg from reaching the Main Temple for his ordainment as a Bishop. The PCs are enlisted to protect Glugg on his journey to the Main Temple. (2): (For Evil Parties only) As #1 except the PCs are the Assassins and/or Bounty Hunters. (3): A politically savvy or/and well connected foe gets the PCs declared as criminals and offers a HUGE reward for them, dead or alive! Soon the PCs are attacked by hoards of bounty hunters, would-be Heroes and "Justice Freaks", like Glugg here. The PCs must discover how and why they have become Public Enemy #1, find a way to clear their names and try not to kill too many Paladins or Heroes in the proccess. ; Recomended D&D Mini: Half-Orc Paladin; category:CR 10 Category:Orc Category:Paladin